


demon hunting 101

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes the first week of Kira's month-long art history class to figure out which of the five professors is the demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	demon hunting 101

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash100's challenge 485: holiday

It takes the first week of Kira's month-long art history class to figure out which of the five professors is the demon. While a demon hunt definitely wasn't her Dad's idea of a relaxing summer away from Beacon Hills, her Mom would understand… once she actually told her and killed the demon. (Her Dad still thought she was hanging out with new friends from nyu, like it was that easy to relate to kids who weren't used to death.) 

The demonic professor has been acting extra weird today, and Kira wants to make sure she's the last to leave. She'd been planning on an interrogation first, somewhere far away from any students. Class ended five minutes ago, and everyone except one person had rushed out- a small redhead in the second row. Kira bites her lip, deliberating. She wants to wait closer, but she doesn't want to weird a human out and- oh fuck, there are tentacles attached to the thing's face. 

Kira jumps down, runs across the desks, snapping open her sword-belt, and- the girl is holding a tiny white lightsaber, the demon disintegrated.

“Um, nice knife,” Kira says, awkwardly climbing down from the desk.

“Thanks,” the girl says, stowing it away in her bag. “You're Kira right? You had the question about surrealist architecture.” 

“Yeah, sorry I don't um, know your name?”

“Clary,” she says extending a hand. 

“I think I owe you a coffee,” Kira says, and Clary grins up at her. 

“I know just the place.”


End file.
